


Snail Mail (The Bone Wars Mix)

by littledust



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4236042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledust/pseuds/littledust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By now, Armando can calculate how long it will take Alex to ride back with another letter that sends Dr. Xavier into furious ranting and scribbling. He has the latest delicate fossils removed to a safer location and the tea brewed in Dr. Xavier's cheerful English kettle just as Alex comes galloping down the road, another letter in his messenger bag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snail Mail (The Bone Wars Mix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pocky_slash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocky_slash/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Snail Mail](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092432) by [pocky_slash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocky_slash/pseuds/pocky_slash). 
  * In response to a prompt by [pocky_slash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocky_slash/pseuds/pocky_slash) in the [remixmadness2015](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/remixmadness2015) collection. 



> I was reading about the [Bone Wars](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bone_Wars) on Wikipedia, including the friendship-devolving-to-enemies relationship between Edward Drinker Cope and Othniel Charles Marsh, and then this happened.

By now, Armando can calculate how long it will take Alex to ride back with another letter that sends Dr. Xavier into furious ranting and scribbling. He has the latest delicate fossils removed to a safer location and the tea brewed in Dr. Xavier's cheerful English kettle just as Alex comes galloping down the road, another letter in his messenger bag.

"God _damn_ that Erik!" Dr. Xavier exclaims before he even sees the letter, and almost upsets his tea all over his wheelchair. Armando risks a glance at their latest discoveries, delicate little bones they unearthed on yesterday's dig, and breathes a prayer of thanks that he managed to rescue them from the professor's accidental wrath.

The swearing only worsens as Dr. Xavier actually reads the letter. Armando pours two more cups of tea as Alex helps himself to some jam and bread, face carefully neutral. Alex is a student of Dr. Lehnsherr's, though of late he's more of an errand boy for the post. Armando is Dr. Xavier's student to some; there are plenty who won't count a Negro as a scholar, but Dr. Xavier fortunately is not among them.

"Wonder what's set him off this time," Armando murmurs. Dr. Xavier has progressed to the angry letter-writing stage of the affair, jabbing letters onto the page as though the alphabet itself is conspiring with Dr. Lehnsherr.

Alex shrugs, mouth full, and swallows. "Dunno. For people who named species after each other, those two sure piss each other off."

"Yes, Dr. Xavier mentioned a… falling out."

The man in question's ranting fades as Dr. Xavier wheels himself into another room, leaving them alone at last. Armando's face splits into a grin. "So, you reckon these old reptiles are related to crocodiles and such?" he asks, and oh so casually nudges Alex's foot under the table. Man seems interested, but plausible deniability is best in situations like these.

"So Dr. L would say," Alex says, nudging Armando's foot back. "He's big on evolution."

"What are you big on?" Armando asks, and that's when Alex kisses him.

Judging by Dr. X's letter-writing history, they have at least an hour before they'll be disturbed.


End file.
